It's Only Love
by phantomgrace
Summary: Dustin has a crush on his best friend, Hunter who happens to be a homophobe.Dustin doesn't want to lose his best friend, but Hunter finds out and he has to realize it's only love...HD. Plz R&R.
1. The Revelation Dream

**Title: It's Only Love**

_By: Sound of Raindrops on Water (Ukume)_

Rating: PG-13 for mild language, homosexuality and themes

-------

_The Revelation Dream_

Dustin turned around to and grabbed his water bottle. It had been a long day of school and he was ready to go home.He was 19 and in his first year of university. The best part of going to university was that all his friends went to the same one, including his roommate and best friend, Hunter. Dustin got to the dorm they shared and went into the kitchen. He put some left-over pizza in the microwave and ate it. He played video games for awhile and took an hour long nap.

**MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR**

"_Hey Hunter, what took you so long?" Dustin said to Hunter, who had finally gotten to their dorm. _

"_Hey, it's only", Hunter looked at his watch, "Eleven thirty", he said with his all-too familiar smirk. _

I never noticed how cute he is, _Dustin thought_, What? Dude, you're a dude and so is he! _He said to himself_.

"_Hey, what to play Mortal Kombat for a bit?" Hunter suggested._

_Dustin had already played that game hours before put he agreed anyway. Hunter beat Dustin several times mainly because, for a reason he didn't understand, he couldn't focus on the game. It was like he could only focus on Hunter. They played for an hour and it was midnight. _

"_How about a midnight snack?" said Hunter. _

_Dustin agreed, "Hey, let's make milkshakes", he suggested. _

"_It's twelve, Dustin", Hunter said at his suggestion. _

"_So?" _

"_Fine, you make it", Hunter said smirking_

"_Fine, I will but you're not getting any", Dustin said sticking his tongue out. _

_Dustin got out milk, bananas, ice, sugar, and the blender. He put everything in and just as he put the sugar in and was about to press the 'mix' button. He opened the refrigerator as he was about to press the button._

"_Hey, remember to put on the top before you blend it", Hunter warned, knowing how Dustin was._

"_Huh?" Dustin said looking out of the refrigerator to Hunter. It was too late, he had already pressed the button and the ice, milk, and bananas started going everywhere. Hunter, watching from the living room, laughed as Dustin turned off the blender. _

"_And what is so funny?"_

"_It looks like you were in an explosion? Were you hurt?" Hunter added in a serous undertone that made Dustin laugh, "Here, I'll help you", he offered. _

"_Thanks", Dustin said gratefully._

_Hunter put his fingers up to Dustin's face where there was some mix on. _

"_Dustin?" Hunter said unsurely. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_There's something I've been meaning to tell you…"_

"_Oh, um – I'm listening", Dustin said. _

"_I – I like you."_

"_What?" Dustin said surely this was a dream. _

"_I – I lik – no actually, I – I love you", Hunter said before stepping up and placing a passionate kiss on Dustin's lips. Dustin smiled inwardly. It was ok. His feelings for Hunter were ok. So for the moment, he enjoyed the sweet cinnamon taste of Hunter's lips._

_Dustin smiled as he pulled back and said, " I love you, too", and proceeded to kiss him. _

**MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR**

Dustin without knowing it smiled in his sleep until….

"Dustin! Dustin! Wake up man, I rented some video games", said Hunter from the door.

Dustin slowly opened his eyes and then they shot open when he remembered his dream. He sat up quickly from the couch and chuckling, Hunter said, "Dude, what were you dreaming about? I saw a little smile on your face…let me guess, Marah? Or Kelly, maybe."

He looked at Hunter in disbelief, this couldn't be happening. His face went from disbelief to a blush, " I knew it", Hunter said in triumph.

"So what did you rent?"

"Tekken 2 and Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance", said Hunter. They played for a bit and then they both went to bed.

Hunter immediately fell asleep Dustin, however, laid awake. He looked over at his best friend. This. Could. Not. Be. Happening. Dustin had avoided the thoughts in his head about Hunter, for several months now. He thought it was just that he thought Hunter was a handsome looking guy.

Dustin was scared at the sudden urge he had to wrap his arms around Hunter. To lay next to him, to see if his lips tasted of cinnamon, just like they had in his dream.

_No, no! It was just a stupid dream_, he argued with himself. Dustin wasn't gay! It wasn't possible – he had already been with Marah! Dustin sighed and fell asleep moments later.

**MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR **

**_A/N:_** Hello to anyone that decided to check this out. This is my first Hunter/Dustin story, so if it's completely horrible lemme know what I can do to make it better. Sorry that the dream was really fluffy, but it had to be. Please review and tell me if you want me to continue.


	2. Hard Truth

**It's Only Love**

**A/N**: _I am so so so incredibly sorry about this ridiculously long wait for the second chapter to a story that's been pretty much planned out already. I had actually planned to update in November but them my internet went down & I couldn't. Then Christmas came around & I was busy with so many other things…so I promised myself I'd start writing in January again…so it shouldn't take such a long time anymore (as long as I still get feedback hinthint). Anyways, 11 reviews, I think that's the most I've ever gotten for a first chapter so thank you all so much!!! Enjoy the second chapter._

**Review Responses:**

**:-D** – thank you & here's the next chapter.  
**BiccaBoo** – thank you, thank you. here's the update.  
**PernDragonrider** – ahh…thank you very much, I thought my beginning was boring. I don't like fluff xD.  
**Wicked-59** – EE!! Hold it…don't come after me I'm a Vampire rawr whoopps…I don't think that vampires roar. Lol.  
**Jonoave** – I'll try to explain that in the chapter…lemme know if it's good or not. Thank you for R&R  
**CrimsonEmperess** – thank you very much.  
**the real vampire** – gah you are so much better than me…but yes I finally gave in & made Hunter non-straight…sorta.  
**Ghostly-Shadow** – nope that is not the end, hopefully you're reading this.  
**Anonymousneko** - takes cookie thank you…meow here' the next chapter.  
**CamFan4Ever** – thank you very much & here's the extremely delayed update.  
**Yellowwolf** – yes I'm updating!!!  
**Zeo Knight** - i'm updating!!! enjoys :)

_Hard Truth_

Dustin woke up groggily the next Saturday morning. He sat up and sighed. It had taken him almost two hours to get to sleep the previous night. He had woken up several times and was not up for riding today. He looked over at his clock; it read 8:37. He had agreed with Hunter to meet up at the local track. Dustin groaned from lack of sleep; he didn't feel like getting up.

But I promised Hunter, Dustin thought.

_Whatever, you know you only want to go so you can drool over him_, a voice said in Dustin's head making him fall off of the couch.

Shut up, Dustin snapped.

_Make me_.

I will.

_How? You are me and I am you and you're not even talking to yourself to make yourself shut up_.

Dustin opened his mouth to tell himself something, but found himself struck wordless. Finally he came up with something. So at the exact moment that Hunter opened the door and entered, Dustin told himself to "Shut up."

Hunter furrowed his eye brows and said, "Dude, are you talking to yourself again?"

Dustin blushed, "No", he spluttered.

Hunter chuckled, "So are we still riding?"

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes", Dustin said.

_Ha_. _I win_.

Shut up, Dustin thought.

**MCR_MCR_MCR_MCR_MCR_MCR_MCR_MCR_**

Half an hour later, Dustin, Hunter, and the rest of the gang were at the track. Even Cam had managed to show up. They had set up a large tent to provide them shade. Blake was dominating Tori, Shane and Dustin on the track, as Cam went over to talk to Hunter.

"Enjoying university?"

"Oh yeah, school is bunches of fun", Hunter said sarcastically.

"How's Dustin been?"

"He's been alright…why?"

"No particular reason, really. Just wondering. Things at the Thunder Academy have been going great, by the way", said Cam.

"Gee, thanks for letting me know that they don't need me", Hunter said through a mouthful of sandwich.

"But wasn't coming here worth it? I mean you're getting an education so you can get a better job…unless you want to be a stock boy until the day you die."

"Thank you,_ Zen_", Hunter said, "No I don't want to be a stock boy until the day I die. It's just Sensei Omino offered me to be head teacher and then he pushes me away to school…it just doesn't make sense, to me."

"He just wants you to be able to support your own. You know Blake already has an easy way of making money", replied Cam.

Hunter sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

**_MCR_MCR_MCR_MCR_MCR_MCR_MCR_MCR**

"Hey Cam, Hunter", said a red-face-from-racing Tori, a few minutes later. The both said hey and Tori followed to ask, "Cam, I'm surprised you made it…"

"Yeah, I left a couple of the kids in charge of the Thunder Academy and you know my dad can handle the Wind Academy just fine", said Cam.

"Oh? Which ones?" Tori asked taking a big gulp of water as Shane, Blake, and Dustin made their way over to the tent.

"Uh…I think their names are Alex and Julian. Those two are probably the strongest there", two people grunted, "…next to Blake and Hunter, that is", Cam added quickly.

"Alex…Julian", Tori muttered their names, trying to remember their faces. Finally it came to her, "Oh! You mean those two gay kids…?"

Hunter choked on the water he'd been drinking and sputtered, "What? You left the Thunder Academy in the hands of two teenaged-fags?"

Dustin felt a harsh _pang_ in him.

"Why do you have to say fags?" asked Cam.

"Fine then, queers."

Another pang.

"Seriously Hunter, those to are unbelievably fast and strong for their age", Cam said trying to convince Hunter.

"I refuse to believe that a couple of gay kids are able to hand the academy all by themselves. They'd be too worried about getting hurt or dirty or – "

"Yo, Hunter, man stop being to stereotypical and homophobic. I've met the both of those kids and Cam's right – they can hold their own", said Blake chugging down a bottle of water.

Hunter grabbed his helmet, grunted, "Whatever", and went off to his bike.

Everyone fell into a strained silence, "Um…I think I'm going to go get us something to eat", Dustin said, "Pizza fine?" he asked.

"Yeah. Glad we're on the same page here 'cause I'm starving", said Shane, breaking the awkward silence.

Dustin smiled weakly – he wasn't hungry, in fact he almost felt nauseous. But he agreed to go buy five large pizzas at the nearest joint, that was fifteen minutes away, "Dustin, I'll come with you", Tori said, "We'll take my van. Just give me a minute."

**MCR_MCR_MCR_MCR_MCR_MCR_MCR_MCR_**

As soon as they were on their way Tori glanced at Dustin; he was upset, "Hey Dustin, you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem a little blue", she said looking at him.

"I'm no –" Dustin looked over at Tori, who had her eyebrows raised, "Okay, maybe I am, just a little."

"Why?" Dustin didn't answer, "Come on, Dustin. We've been best friends for how many years now? You can tell me any."

"It's what Hunter said…"

"Why does that bother you?"

"I don't know", Dustin lied, "It just does."

"Maybe it's because you thought you knew him better and you were wrong", Tori suggested.

"Yeah, maybe", said Dustin.

She was right. Never had Dustin imagined that Hunter would be homophobic. This was great. Just great.

**MCR_MCR_MCR_MCR_MCR_MCR_MCR_MCR_**

**A/N:** So there's chapter two, short and sweet for you :). Review! Review! Review. It motivates me. BTW, I don't have a beta, so please excuse my mistakes.


End file.
